


the right kind of wrong

by specs of glitter (nekrateholic)



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/specs%20of%20glitter
Summary: Siyeon istipsy.Bora, apparently, has a cat. Which one is the truth?(hint: neither)





	the right kind of wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myglsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myglsy/gifts).



> written for Nuguseyo '18 ^^ you can find the rest of the fics in [this collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/nuguseyo2018) and on their twitter [here](https://twitter.com/Exchangenugu)

In her current state of tipsiness (definitely _not_ drunk, thank you very much), Siyeon doesn’t pay too much attention at the slightly abnormal amount of time it takes her to climb into the balcony of Bora’s first floor apartment.

In retrospect, that’s probably her fault.

To be fair, she’s used to climbing the conveniently scaled wall, full of ivy, and the drain pipe whenever she shows up at Bora’s unannounced. Mainly because Bora would never let her in the normal way, which, in turn, is because Siyeon tends to show up unannounced well past midnight, in various stages of inebriation. _Tipsy._ It’s not her fault that Bora lives, like, a block away from her favorite bar. It’s so much easier than trusting random taxi drivers to take her home. Why do that, when she can spend the taxi money on a few more drinks for herself (or someone else, if she’s feeling adventurous).

For this exact reason, she’s learned how to pick the lock on Bora’s balcony door with her eyes closed.

Bora always has a fridge full of things that have not actually expired two weeks ago and… water. That Siyeon has at home as well, but right now it feels like the best quality of Bora’s place. Almost better than the cuddles Siyeon plans to steal before Bora is awake enough to kick her off the bed.

If the lock takes a little longer, too, Siyeon is too preoccupied thinking of all the great things waiting for her behind that door.

When it finally gives in, she stumbles inside, promptly bumping her toe in something. An armchair? When did Bora move her furniture? She tends to do that sometimes - randomly reassembling parts of her apartment because she got bored. Usually it’s potted plants or picture frames but hey, who’s Siyeon to judge?

She sets off for the kitchen, bumping into a few more things on the way. She barely bites back the whimpers because _holy damn,_ Bora did _a lot_ of reassembling.

Siyeon takes a bottle of water out the fridge, drinking half of it in one go. At least Bora hasn’t changed her preferred brand of water.

It’s then that the real surprise comes.

Something _hisses._

When Siyeon whips around, heart beating fast even with her dulled senses, there’s a big, white ball of fur staring at her.

The kitty’s hairs are standing up, making it seem ever fluffier than it actually is.

Siyeon is _in love._

The fact that Bora actually hates cats doesn’t register in her brain because there’s a kitty and the kitty is hissing at her but when she gets on her knees on the floor, offering her hand it doesn’t run away. Instead, it walks over, no longer hissing, and cautiously sniffs her hand.

The kitty eventually migrates to her lap, curling up there to purr her heart away. Bora doesn’t even cross Siyeon’s mind until way, way later.

*

It could actually be just a few minutes, though.

“Who the hell are you?” The woman that hisses this has scary eyes, hair messy like she just got up (she probably did) and is holding - a pillow? To be fair, it _is_ one of those long, round and hard as fuck pillows but in the end, it’s just a pillow. The whole thing makes the scary lady look kind of… cute?

But also definitely not Bora.

“I could ask the same?” Siyeon tries. “Are you dating Bora? Why didn’t she tell me?”

The woman just blinks at her, lowering the pillow somewhat. “I’m not… Who’s Bora?”

Siyeon frowns. “Are you just sleeping together then? It’s against the rules of one night stands to spend the night, though, especially if you don’t even know her name. It’s kinda rude.”

“I’m not sleeping with anyone!” The woman exclaims and is this a blush Siyeon’s seeing? “I’m not sleeping with anyone,” she repeats, calmer. “And I definitely don’t know a Bora. _And I live here.”_

“Oh,” Siyeon breathes. Finally, finally it clicks. She didn’t realize she’s stopped petting the cat but it butts her head into her hands, demanding attention. Siyeon absently runs her fingers through the kitty’s fur again. “Well,” Siyeon says in the end. “If you thought I’m here to rob you or something, a pillow is a pretty shitty weapon, I gotta say.”

“I’m - listen,” she says, dropping the pillow, hands on her hips now. “I didn’t have a lot of time to think, okay! And it’s not like I have an arsenal of weapons in case weird creeps break into my house to...” Her eyes finally land on the cat in Siyeon’s lap. The cat stares back, unmoving. “Oh wow,” she says. “Fury has never been this sweet to anyone before.”

“Fury?” Siyeon asks, scratching the kitty behind the ears. It purrs. “How can this sweet little fluff ball be called Fury?”

“She almost scratched my mom’s eye once.” Not-Bora says flatly.

Siyeon shrugs. “She seems pretty nice to me. Anyway,” she starts, gently pushing Fury off her lap. Fury gives her a look of immense betrayal, strutting over to sit a few feet next to her and judge her from a distance, apparently. “I think I need to find Bora’s actual apartment now.”

As soon as she gets up, though, all those tequila shots catch up to her and she stumbles, narrowly missing the edge of the kitchen counter.

“Ah, I see,” the woman nods, a slight smile on her face. “Do you make a habit of breaking into your friends’ places drunk?”

“Just Bora,” Siyeon sighs. She’s getting kind of cold, now that Fury isn’t there to warm her up. “She gives the best cuddles, even if she’ll never admit it.”

“Sure,” the lady says, somewhat puzzled. “Please use the front door this time, though. Breaking in aside, I’m really not comfortable letting you out the window drunk.”

“Okay,” Siyeon agrees, letting herself be led to what she assumes is the front door. The layout of the apartment is the same as Bora’s, even if the furniture is arranged different. At the door, she turns to not-Bora. “Are you going to tell me your name?”

“Nope,” she replies. “Just in case you were actually trying to rob me.”

“That doesn’t even make sens-” But the door is closed now, and Siyeon can hear a quiet laugh from the inside. She smiles to herself, reaching for the light switch in the hallway. It’s in the same place as the one on Bora’s floor, too.

Unlike the balcony door lock, Siyeon can’t actually pick Bora’s front door - it has a passcode and Bora is very adamant about _never ever_ (her words) letting Siyeon know it.

She braces herself for the consequences of waking Bora up at - she glances at her phone - four am?

This is going to be one long, long night.

*

Bora almost leaves her to sleep at the doorstep. _Almost,_ because Siyeon has the best persuasion skills. (Definitely not because Bora, like the nameless cat lady, doesn’t want Siyeon stumbling home dr- _tipsy,_ at four am.)

In the end, Siyeon wakes up to the smell of coffee and something potentially burned wafting from Bora’s kitchen.

When she shuffles in, Bora is flipping a pancake with focus even a chef would envy.

“Glad you decided to grace the world with your presence,” Bora says, not even glancing back.

Siyeon scoffs. “With the smell, I would’ve thought you’ve burned the house down.”

“Excuse you,” Bora whips around, spatula pointed at Siyeon. “I burned one pancake. Because Yoohyeon was texting me. About _you.”_

“Suuure,” Siyeon drawls. “Of course it was about me.”

Bora’s ears burn red but her voice betrays nothing. “It was about you, yes. She told me to remind you you have a date today.”

“Fuck,” Siyeon says, with feeling. Lately, Yoohyeon has made it her life goal to find Siyeon a girlfriend so “she’d stop bitching about her relationship”. Yoohyeon’s words. Siyeon disagrees with the intent because she’s not bitching, okay? Yoohyeon just tends to overdo the PDA a lot and it’s annoying. Then again, she knows some pretty hot people, apparently, so Siyeon agrees to a blind date or five from time to time.

Time to time being today, in… an hour?

“Fuck,” Siyeon mutters again. She looks up at Bora, the sweetest smile she can muster plastered on her face. “Can I borrow your bathroom? And some clothes?”

Bora rolls her eyes. “There’s a spare toothbrush in the usual place.”

“I know,” Siyeon grins. Before she runs off to the bathroom, though, she makes sure to land a loud, obnoxious smooch on Bora’s cheek, laughing at the ensuing shriek.

*

The address Yoohyeon texted her is to a café, relatively close to where Bora lives. Siyeon thanks whatever higher power made her stay over at Bora’s last night. There’s no way she would’ve gotten here on time if she’d made it all the way home.

The girl’s name is Yoobin and Yoohyeon swears on her life Yoobin is the sweetest, most beautiful creature Siyeon will ever see. She also has a cat, apparently. Siyeon fondly thinks of Fury - she kind of wants to go see her after the date, maybe even try to get Cute Cat Lady’s name this time.

Speaking of Cute Cat Lady.

She’s sitting on a table in the corner, eyeing the entrance every few seconds. She notices Siyeon rather quick and her eyes widen a little.

Siyeon takes this as her cue.

“Fancy seeing you here,” she smiles sweetly. “How’s Fury?”

“Weirdly fussy since I kicked you out,” Cute Cat Lady grumbles. “Even more than usual.”

Siyeon shrugs. “I’ll just have to come over again, I guess. Anyway,” she hurries to continue, before Cute Cat Lady has time to reply. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh,” she says, glancing at the door again. Siyeon follows her gaze, except there’s no one there. The café is almost empty. “I was persuaded by a sort-of-friend to come meet someone? As in a… blind date?”

Siyeon narrows her eyes. “And do you know anything about this person you’re supposed to meet? I mean, he could be a serial killer for all you know.”

“She,” Cute Cat Lady corrects, eyes defiant. When Siyeon doesn’t react, she just shrugs. “Yoohyeon said she’s kinda weird, weirdly hot but also a lot of fun. Her words, not mine.”

“I see,” Siyeon says, settling into the seat across Cute Cat Lady. Or maybe just Yoobin? “I’ll need to have some words with Yoohyeon about the weird part but I guess at least she said I’m hot, so.”

“You-” Yoobin’s eyes go wide, then she proceeds to hide her face in her hands. “Oh my god.”

“I mean,” Siyeon laughs, “At least we’ll have one hell of a how-did-you-meet story if things work out.”

Yoobin looks up from her hands, a tiny smile tugging at her lips. “I guess you’re right.”

*

(Things do, indeed, work out.

After a few unfortunate incidents of Siyeon, _tipsy,_ attempting to make out with Bora after breaking into the wrong apartment, Yoobin gives her a key to both her apartment _and_ the building. Yoohyeon, in turn, changes the lock on Bora’s balcony door herself.)

**Author's Note:**

> dear myglsy,  
> i'm sorry i failed to actually include jiu ;;; the panic of messing her up was far too great ha  
> you had the most magnificent prompts and it was so hard to choose! thank you for that, and i hope you like this as much as i liked writing it :3 
> 
>  
> 
> also, thank you, my love, for listening to me whine and being the best proof reader _and_ providing the best, cheesiest title. you're really, truly the best


End file.
